Something Worth Fighting For
by sharky13
Summary: Revy and Rock get together after Revy accidently has Rock over hear something she says but what happens when they get kidnapped and whats so special about the CD in Rock's wardrobe. This is my first story so please review!
1. Chapter 1 Gun Shop

**Black Lagoon.**

**I do not own in any way this anime/manga.**

**Chapter 1. Gun shop.**

"Really?" Claude The perplexed gun shop owner looked in disbelief.

"Yes, well have you got anything that sounds like a described?" the man standing in front of Claude looked increasingly menacing which scared Claude a little.

"Well this fits what you described it's a VP-70 small but devastating" Claude was still slightly unnerved that he has having this conversation with him of all people.

"Can I try it?" the person in front of Claude seemed to have become more friendly.

"Er yea sure come round the back" as Claude pointed out the shooting range the man picked up the gun and shot all targets without missing.

"Fucking hell! you really never fired a gun before?" Claude jaw was still slightly open from the shock.

"I'll take it but I want it black and I want two; how much?" the stranger said as if he was just buying some everyday house item.

"Well tell ya what how about $1,600 and I'll throw in some extra mag's" Claude had seen the look that was in this customers eye's he'd not seen it very often specially in this shithole.

"That's not much for this" the customer seemed taken aback at the strange generosity being shown by the gun shop owner.

"I can see it in your eye's your going to carry this for a reason, not to prove your ego or for the fun of killing. You, you've got something you want to protect" Claude felt a little happy that people like this were still around.

"That easy to tell huh?" the customer looked surprised if only for a second.

"If you got something you want to protect that badly you better not let it go, you hear me?" the customer seemed taken aback at Claude's rather honourable little speech.

"Yea I know thanks man see ya around" as the customer paid Claude and put his guns in his pockets he couldn't help feeling slightly justified.

As the customer walked out Claude muttered under his breath "good luck mate, guys like you don't appear everyday you had better not die or those guns will get lonely" Claude chuckled a little, he was a kind of surprised at himself for that.


	2. Chapter 2 Rock i love you

**Chapter 2. Rock I love you.**

"Revy get up its our night off, lets do something!" as Rock's voice rang through Revy's brain, waking her up she half jumped out of bed resulting in a face plant to the floor. As Rock walked in he ducked as one of last nights Bacardi bottle flew over his head before smashing against the wall.

"Rock you better run fucking fast cause now I'm pissed" as Revy tried to stand and failed she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her legs and back. "what the fuck do you think you're…" Rock lifted her up and took her back to her bed. Revy blushed as she realised her head was resting on his chest she stayed there and listened to his heartbeat it's so strong she thought to herself before looking at his face to realise that he had fallen asleep whilst holding her. Revy thought about waking him up but decide against it, she laid her head back on Rock's chest and listened to his heartbeat whilst once again falling asleep.

"Hey Dutch look at this" Revy hadn't opened her eyes she couldn't tell if she was still dreaming.

"Well I'll be damned had to happen someday day Benny boy get the camera" Benny scurried around outside of Revy's room until he found his camera he finally found it and just took a barrage of pictures of the two. Revy had suddenly become away that this was to annoying to be a dream.

"What the fuck is going on" as Revy opened her eyes she suddenly became blinded by a constant flash of a camera once her vision had grow accustomed to the constant blinding flash's she realised what was going on she was still in Rock's arms which made her feel warm. Benny realised his immediate danger as a different empty Bacardi flew to his head unlike Rock, Benny didn't duck in time. As Benny hit the ground Dutch just laughed I'll leave you two in piece he said looking at Revy "come on Benny boy. " Dutch helped Benny to his feet, Benny still looking slightly dazed. Upon leaving the building Benny managed to get some words out "totally worth it" Dutch just chuckled and looked up at the sky "Well Benny I wouldn't disagree there"

Revy was looking at Rock who still managed to stay asleep even through her shouting. It suddenly dawned on her how strange it was to feel this way about someone, she always knew that she felt differently towards Rock than anyone else she had ever met but she hadn't known why she felt this way "Rock I love you" she said to herself as she said it she was shocked by how happy she felt when she said it. After repeating the line "Rock I love you" a couple more times out loud she suddenly realised that Rock was wide awake and looking right into her eyes. Revy looked away embarrassed as her blush managed to cover her whole face which now looked like a tomato. She couldn't believe that he had heard everything she had just said.

"Revy" Rocks voice seemed so peaceful and kind. Revy looked back at Rock but kept out eye contact. Rock lightly lifted her chin as there eye's met Rock simply said "Revy I love you to" as he finished saying the words he gently kissed her. Revy's heart went into overdrive as she ran her hands across Rocks chest, Rock ran his hands through her hair. The two stopped kissing and looked into each others eyes they both could tell that they were mad for each other. Revy started to unbutton Rock's shirt as Rock pulled Revy's top over her head.

As they once again stopped to look into each others eyes and then each others half naked body's there suddenly came a flash as Benny suddenly jumped into the room with a camera in each hand and just took picture after picture "you BASTARD!" both Revy and Rock shouted in unison as they both sent a bottle of Bacardi at the rather hysterical Benny both hit there target another headshot from Revy and a stomach shot from Rock. As Benny was thrown out of the room and landed with a thud he still managed to say "so totally worth it."

Now alone again Revy and Rock kissed each other and continued from where they left off when the morning came they couldn't believe how long had been having sex for.


	3. Chapter 3 Happy couple

**Chapter 3.**

Revy and Rock walked into the Yellow Flag the next morning arms around each other no one had the guts to make a joke they didn't fancy being shot. As they got to the bar seats Dutch turned to them he looked extremely tired. "Shit Dutch you ok?" Rock felt shocked to see the extremely tough looking guy in front of him look so tired. Dutch replied with "we need thicker walls no joke even if its you two how? I mean all night, shit I came here at 4am to get some sleep". Bao nodded along with everything Dutch said.

"Wow" Rock looked fairly dumbfounded but then came out with "did it sound good?" even Dutch wasn't expecting that question "you did it all night if it didn't sound good you wouldn't have been doing it that long!" then Dutch thought of something "Rock was that you're first time?" Rock turned red after hearing this question "yes" . Dutch looked rather amused and then turned and said to Bao "bring him the good stuff" Bao grinned as he brought a bottle of Máximo Extra Añejo up from behind the bar. At that moment Eda walked in, came up to the bar stopped in front of the group and after eyeing them up said "Finally Revy you had sex with Rock so how was your first time?" it was Revy's turn to go red Rock looked at her in surprise "that was your first time to?" Revy's voice had become quiet which was actually quite funny "yes" Dutch turned around again to Bao who had already foreseen what Dutch was going to say as there was now two bottles of Máximo Extra Añejo on the bar.

As Revy and Rock stumbled out of the yellow flag many hours later after being bought brinks by nearly everyone who walked in. "Where to now?" Rock asked Revy. "I dunno wanna come back to mine?" Revy wanted Rock to come back she wanted to hear Rock say the words he had said yesterday just as Rock wanted to hear the words that Revy had said the day before as well.

The two had already started making out before they even reached the door Rock stopped and ran his hands through Revy's hair just like he had the day before, Revy smiled and also just like yesterday started to unbutton his shirt as they closed the door behind them Dutch walked into the building only to be met with groan's and moan's "Fucking hell, Bao you had better not be closed or I'm gunna be really pissed"

Revy woke up before Rock the next morning instead of getting up she just laid there she thought that Rock must be having a nightmare cause he was sweating and shaking she felt saddened that she couldn't help in any way except waking him up. As he woke up she realised that his shaking hadn't stopped and he still seemed extremely shaken so Revy hugged him and whispered it was only a dream into his ear after hearing this Rock seemed to calm down as he hugged her back Revy began feeling really warm and happy at the fact that he calmed down so much just because of her being with him and saying such simple words. But then she thought it must have been a really fucked up nightmare for him to have been in such a state.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare

**Chapter 4. Nightmare.**

Rock was kneeling in what appeared to be a large square room suddenly aware of his situation he realised that several people had walked in but he couldn't see there face's then "Revy are you ok!" Rock was panicking he could see that she had been beaten her arms and legs were covered in cuts and bruises and her face wasn't much better.

"Rock?" Revy's voice was quiet and sounded just as beaten as her body. Suddenly one of the strangers stepped forward "well Rock now that I got your attention we want you to watch and remember its all your fault". As Rock watched he realised what they were going to do "no leave her, kill me instead!".

The guy just laughed "this is your punishment Rock once your boss's higher ups realised you'd made a copy of that disc they gave us the order to make you pay and the way I see it this is the most effective way". As the guy turned round he looked at his other associate's "hold her down, well Revy were gunna have some fun" as the guy unbuckled his belt Revy just shouted at Rock "please don't watch Rock!"

Rock woke up he was sweating and shaking, Revy was looking at him and smiling; Revy hugged him and whispered "it was only a dream" into his ear. Upon hearing this Rocks heart slowed he stopped shaking.

Rock was in the bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror replaying his nightmare over and over again in his head, this was the fifth time he'd had that nightmare and every time he woke up in the same state.

Later on as he got back to his own room he opened his wardrobe and rummaged around the bottom until finally coming across what he was looking for. In Rocks hand was a perfectly normal looking CD which had all the data from the disc that he and the rest of lagoon company nearly died for when they first met. Recently with all the nightmare's he wondered if it would just be easier to destroy the disc and just forget about it ever existed. But like last time he though against it a just pushed it back into the bottom of his wardrobe.

After getting dressed into something more casual he decided to see if Revy wanted to go out and eat somewhere together as Dutch and Benny were on some job and had left them behind. As Rock approached the door to Revy's apartment he got the sudden feeling of being watched after looking around for several seconds he decided he was imaging it. "Revy I'm back" Rock looked around Revy's room until noticing that the shower was going "make yourself comfortable!" came Revy's voice from the bathroom. After several minutes Revy came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist.

As she finished getting dressed "Rock said "so Revy want to go to din…" Rock stopped in mid flow as he saw a red dot rise from Revy's side to her neck. Revy looked at Rock confused "what?" just as a dart flew in from the open window into Revy's neck she went down in seconds. Just then a group of armed men came through the door and shot Rock with the same looking dart. As Rock fell to his knee's he realised that the men were talking "make sure you get two hands gun's" came from what looked like the leader as another one said "what about Rock?". The one who seemed in charge just laughed "don't you know? That pussy doesn't use gun's" as Rock heard that last line he finally fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5 Rampage

**Chapter 5. Rampage. **

Rock woke up in what appeared to be a large square room he saw that there were some people watching him he was surprised that he wasn't tied up in fact he had no restraints on at all. Rock suddenly thought this must be another dream, just as one of the men shot him in the leg. "Fuck" was Rocks only response as shit this isn't a dream ran though his head. "No please leave him alone" Rock looked up to see Revy just as she had been in his dream she was covered in cuts and bruises and right now her eyes looked completely panicked.

Rock had never seen Revy's face like this before and it scared him just looking at how much fear was in it.

"Okay now we have your attention Mr Rock we want to know where you put the copy? By the way my name is Mikashi". Rock looked up as a new wave of pain ran through his leg. "I'll tell you okay just let Revy go". Mikashi didn't look the least bit surprised "tell me now and I'll let her go Mr Rock" suddenly Mikashi's eye's seemed to burn into Rocks body "okay its in the bottom of my wardrobe under all the junk" Rock was still scared but seeing as this guy had nothing to gain from killing him or Revy he thought that Mikashi would just let them go.

"Thank you Mr Rock as your reward you can now watch as we rape your girlfriend" the words took a little while to set into Rock "but you said you'd let her go!". Mikashi had started laughing again and said "you believed me, how trusting of you Mr Rock" whist unbuckling his belt.

Rock suddenly became very aware of how everything had appeared to slow down he looked at his leg and was aware that it didn't hurt as he felt this he became aware of something else he could feel white hot rage starting to rise from his body Rock started smiling.

"Rock please don't look!" Revy was scared more than she'd ever been before, she looked away and closed her eye's as Mikashi suddenly started to take her belt of to. She opened her eye's in surprise as she heard Rock start to laugh even Mikashi had stopped to see what was so funny. Revy saw it first the look in Rock's eye's the look of someone in a blind rage he suddenly pulled two VP-70's out of his trouser pocket's and shot Mikashi between the eye's the other men just looked in shock they had heard about Rock before, he was just some coward who wouldn't hold a gun. Rock took this opportunity to shot every single guy inside the room it was all over in couple of minutes the men who had managed to get there hands on a gun were quickly executed by Rocks inhuman speed and accuracy. Revy simple watched in awe.

In all the confusion there happened to be one man hiding behind the table that Revy was on he pulled out his gun jumped over the table and shot. The impact was very messy the bullet managed to go straight through Rocks left shoulder the man who fired the bullet was quickly gunned down by Rock who acted as if the bullet hadn't even touched him. Now that the room was completely full of dead bodies Rock stumbled towards Revy suddenly aware that the pain in his leg was back and he had a hole in his shoulder.

Once next to Revy he realised that she was tied down as he tried to cut the bonds he suddenly became aware his vision was becoming hazy instead he shot the bonds knowing he didn't have much time until he became unconscious. As he got the last bonds of Revy he fell down beside the table Revy collapsed next to him she looked at him she knew he didn't look good. "Revy, Revy…" Rock's voice was unnervingly quiet "what Rock? I'm right here its okay its just a dream you're ok" Revy tried to make here voice as soothing as possible. "Revy you want to go to dinner?" Rock smiled at Revy as he said it before coughing up blood and passing out in Revy's arms "I'd love to Rock" Revy's voice had become broken as she had started to cry.

Revy suddenly became aware of noise's from outside and as the door was blown open Balalaika walked in with several of her professional troops upon seeing Rock in Revy's arms she bellowed an order in Russian which Revy couldn't understand after seeing what appeared to be a medic walk in Revy suddenly lost consciousness as well and fell on Rock.


	6. Chapter 6 Back to normal

**Chapter 6. Back to normal.**

Revy suddenly woke up she had no idea where she was it looked like some sort of hospital room without the hospital, as she tried to stand up she fell to the floor, Balalaika walked in just in time to see it she laughed as she helped Revy up. "Well Revy I suppose I should thank you for killing all those men, they had been a thorn in Hotel Moscow's side for to long". Revy looked at Balalaika "but that was Rock" Balalaika looked surprised "I see then I think watching the security cameras should be interesting". Once Revy Realised she didn't know where Rock was she jumped out of the bed only to once again hit the floor. "Two hands I would advise against trying to walk, if you want I'll get you a wheel chair and push you to see Rock". "Revy looked up from the floor "how did you know I was thinking about him?" Balalaika simply looked at her "it's obvious".

After Balalaika got Revy in the chair she wheeled her to a room a couple of doors down she gasped as she entered as it was full of medical machinery she was slightly surprised at seeing Boris sitting on a chair in the room. "Capitan" Boris said as he stood up and saluted. Balalaika replied with "at ease comrade sergeant". "We'll give you a minute Revy, Sergeant come with me" Boris got up looked back at Rock and left the room with Balalaika. Revy wheeled herself next to Rocks bed and held his hand, she started to cry. There was so many medical looking things sticking into his body she couldn't tell what half of them were, as she closed her eye's she realised that Rock was squeezing her hand she opened her eye's in a second and realised that Rock was looking at her and smiling. "Boris!" Revy jumped as Rock shouted the name of Balalaika's second in command.

At that moment Boris walked in with a small table, candle's and a bottle of wine. "Thanks" Rock said to the giant of a man, Boris simply smiled and turned as he walked out. "Well what do you think?" Revy was still trying to catch up with the fact that the always Serious Boris could smile. "Huh?" finally escaped Revy's lips. "Well I said I'd take you to dinner so her we are" Rock smiled at Revy. "I thought you were dead Rock I though you'd gone" Revy's voice had gone back to being broken as tear's weld up in her eye's. Rock just watched as the now crying Revy showed no signs of stopping he suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her. The tears had now stopped as she kissed Rock back, he stopped the kiss several seconds later and looked into Revy's eye's " I'm going nowhere Revy I'll never leave you."

Several days later everything had gone back to normal except both Revy and Rock had a slight limp. Once everyone had heard about the incident of Rock taking out over 20 hired solders single handed he became somewhat famous. Revy and Rock were just entering the yellow flag when they saw Dutch and Benny both at the bar they continued forward and went to join them "ah look who's back" Dutch grinned at the appearance of the two "well start drinking, Balalaika said that you were on her tab tonight". Rock and Revy just grinned at each other as they both said "bring on the Bacardi!".


End file.
